Love isn't a ball
by JaeRinKyu
Summary: Kena hapus lagi-.- yaudah RE-PUBLISH! KyuMin slight KyuWook dikit. YAOI. BL. suck at summary. Mind to RnR?


Cast : KyuMin,other cast. Ceritanya disini wookie sama minnie oppa itu kembar yaaa._.

Warning : YAOI,BL, typo(s),cerita pasaran tapi ini asli buatan jaerin.

Disclaimer : KyuMin itu appa dan eomma jaerin&Lee EunGun eonni~ #Plakplakplak :p

Summary : Aku menyadari, bahwa cinta memang bukanlah sebuah bola. Tapi demi kebahagiaan wookie, aku berharap, cintamu padaku seperti halnya sebuah bola. Sehingga cinta itu bisa dioper kepada wookie. Dan membuatnya bahagia.

* * *

**Love isn't a ball.**

**~KyuMin is Real!~**

.

.

**All Min POV.**

Di sebuah kamar kost-an, aku duduk di atas tempat tidur. Tangan kananku memegang sebatang cokelat. Di tangan kiriku, aku memainkan sebuah permainan, di handphone kesayanganku.

"Minnie hyung, perasaan dari tadi pagi kau makan cokelat terus. Apa enggak takut gemuk?" tanya henly, sambil berbaring di tempat tidur yang terletak di samping kanan tempat tidurku.

"ne, aku heran sama kau min-ah. Padahal kalau makan cokelat enggak tanggung-tanggung. Sekali makan bisa habis dua batang. Tapi kenapa badan kamu enggak gemuk sih?" chullie yang dari tadi sibuk ber-SMS-an dengan hangeng, namja chingunya, ikut melibatkan diri dalam obrolan kami.

"Jangan-jangan kau muntahin lagi, eoh?" timpa henly, sebelum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan dari mereka.

"Wah, jangan-jangan iya, nih. kau bulemia ya?"

"Bulemia? Yang benar tuh, bulimia. Bukan bulemia. Makanya kalau punya kamus kedokteran itu dibuka-buka. Jangan disimpan aja," ledek henr]ly, sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kami pun kemudian tertawa.

Begitulah suasana di kost-an bila malam tiba. Selalu ramai dengan canda tawa. Kata-kata yang chullie dan henly lontarkan, terkadang memang dalam. Tapi memang begitulah mereka. Ceplas-ceplos.

Untuk menanggapi mereka yang seperti itu, aku harus menganggap bahwa kata-kata yang mereka lontarkan itu tidak serius. Mereka hanya bercanda. Kalau aku mengganggap serius kata-kata mereka. Dijamin, aku enggak akan betah tinggal di kost-an.

"Eh, tapi benar enggak sih, kalau kau bulimia?" Henly masih penasaran.

"aish! Ya, enggak lah. Ngapain juga aku harus muntahin makanan yang sudah ku makan. Kalau aku ngelakuin itu, bisa-bisa, dinding perut, usus, ginjal, gigi, semuanya rusak. Dan yang lebih parah, aku bisa meninggal karena kekurangan gizi. Mending aku meninggal karena dicium kyunnie, dari pada meninggal karena kekurangan gizi," aku yang sejak tadi bergeming, akhirnya menanggapi kata-kata mereka.

"Cieee... yang tadi pagi baru jadian. Omongannya enggak nahan."

Tok... tok... tok...

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah di ketuk dari luar.  
Henly, yang bertugas piket hari ini, bangkit untuk membukakan pintu.

"min hyung,wookie mau curhat!" wookie, saudara kembarku, sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar, padahal baru lima belas detik Henly membuka pintu. wookie kemudian langsung berlari ke arahku.

"ke sini sama siapa? Sudah malam begini," tanyaku, heran.

"Sendiri. Wookie sengaja ke sini, mau curhat sama min hyung. Lagian, besok wookie enggak ada jadwal kuliah. Jadi wookie bisa nginep di sini."  
"ya! Andwae! Bertiga aja sudah sempit. Apalagi ditambah satu gajah." Heechul protes.

"Teman mu keterlaluan banget sih,hyung. Masa wookie dibilang gajah. Lagian, kamar ini kan masih luas banget!" Wookie marah.

"chullie memang begitu. Udah, enggak usah di masukin ke hati. Cuekin aja. Kita pindah ke kamar sebelah aja ne? ppali!"

Aku dan Wookie kemudian bergeras meninggalkan kamar yang ditempati Chullie dan henly. Kami menuju kamar yang lain, yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamar mereka.

Di rumah yang kami kontrak ini, hanya mempunyai dua kamar. Satu kamar untuk tidur. Satu kamar lagi untuk lemari pakaian dan rak buku. Kami sengaja mengaturnya seperti itu. Karena yang tinggal di rumah ini bukan hanya dua orang. Melainkan tiga orang. Selain itu, agar kebersamaan dan kekeluargaan di antara kami lebih terasa.

Sesampainya di kamar, wookie langsung merebahkan diri ke karpet, yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah deretan lemari. Aku yang memang sudah lelah, ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"hyung, tahu enggak. Tadi pagi wookie ketemu namja, cakep banget. Rambutnya ikal, matanya cokelat, hidungnya mancung, senyumnya manis..walaupun rada-rada evil sih. Pokoknya sempurna banget, deh. Wookie suka sama dia."

"Nuguya? Ketemu di mana?" tanyaku, antusias. Perasaan lelah itu hilang seketika, tergantikan olah semangat yang baru. Karena baru kali ini wookie menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada seorang pria. Baru kali ini dia jatuh cinta. Padahal usianya sudah hampir sembilan belas tahun.

"Wookie ketemu dia waktu di game center. Namanya Kyu."

"Siapa?" tanyaku, tak percaya.

"Kyu. Kyuhyun Kalau enggak salah, dia juga kuliah di kampus hyung, di jurusan Kesehatan Masyarakat. hyung kenal? Ih... salamin ne."  
Seluruh rasa antusias itu seakan luruh. Semangatku untuk mendengar cerita wookie, hilang begitu saja. Kebahagiaan yang tadi sempat mengisi relung hatiku, tercabut secara paksa. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan wookie. Aku tetap mendengarkan cerita tentang pertemuannya dengan kyunnie. Tak tega rasanya membuatnya kecewa. Ia begitu bersemangat, begitu bahagia.

Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Aku harus bagaimana? wookie ternyata mencintai kyunnie, pacarku sendiri. Ini bukan salahnya, karena dia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa aku dan kyunnie, sebenarnya pacaran. Ini adalah kesalahanku sepenuhnya, karena aku tidak pernah memberi tahu wookie. Tapi aku tidak tega menghancurkan perasaannya. Cinta pertamanya!

**Love isn't a ball.**

**~KyuMin is Real!~**

"kyunnie, hari ini kamu masih ada jam kuliah enggak?"

"ani. waeyo?"

"Aku ingin ke pantai. Kamu mau menemaniku?"

"Untuk kamu, apa sih yang enggak?~"

"Ya sudah. Berangkat, yuk."

"ne. c'mon my bunnyMin~"

Motor milik kyunnie melaju dengan kencang. Membelah jalanan Kota incheon yang penuh debu.

Semilir angin pantai menerpa wajah chubbyku, yang terduduk bagai di hamparan lautan es krim. Rambut lurus hitam menari mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Lenganku memeluk lutut. Pandanganku lurus ke garis horizontal.

Kyunnie duduk di samping kiriku. Kedua kakinya diluruskan. Tangannya meremas butir-butir pasir yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya. Selama beberapa saat kami terdiam. Hanya suara debur ombak yang terdengar.

"Minnie chagi, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" tanya kyunnie, tiba-tiba. Ia seakan merasakan ada sesuatu yang kusembunyikan.

Aku bangkit, kemudian berseru, "kyunnie, aku ingin bermain dengan ombak." Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyunnie kemudian menggenggam dengan lembut tanganku. Aku menatapnya. Mataku dan matanya saling beradu. Ada kepedihan di hatiku.

Aku melepaskan genggaman Kyunnie. Dengan gontai aku melangkah, mendekati riak ombak yang menjilati hamparan es krim itu. Kyunnie menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkahku.  
Aku hentikan langkahku, saat ombak yang menerjang kakiku semakin kuat. Kyunnie masih berada di sampingku.

"chagiya,gwenchana? Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kamu katakan padaku."

"kyunnie, kita adu lari, yuk. Sampai tembok pembatas itu ne," untuk kedua kalinya aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oke. Tapi kalau kamu kalah, kamu harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Apa yang sebenarnya kamu sembunyikan."

Setelah aku merasa letih, aku kemudian berhenti dan berbalik. Ternyata aku sudah jauh meninggalkan kyunnie, yang memang tidak ikut berlari. Masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, aku kembali berlari ke arah kyuhyun. Aku merasakan beban di hatiku kini sedikit berkurang.

"Kyunnie curang," seruku, masih dengan tersengal-sengal.

"Kamu larinya semangat banget, sih. Jadi aku enggak bisa menyusul deh," jawab kyunnie, sekenanya.

Aku kemudian terdiam. Pandanganku kembali tertuju ke garis horizontal. Namun kini, sebuah senyuman mengembang dari bibir tipisku. Perasaanku lebih tenang.

"chagi, sebenarnya ada apa sih?".

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Hanya bersamamu, hari ini," jawabku. Pandanganku masih tertuju ke garis horizontal.

Kyunnie kemudian tersenyum, sambil berkata, "Aku pikir kamu mau cerita sesuatu. Karena kamu selalu mengajak aku ke pantai, kalau mau cerita sesuatu."

"aish jinjjayo?"

"Bukannya iya?"

Kami pun bercanda dan tertawa. Menghabiskan hari ini bersama. Berdua, di tepi pantai. Kami bercanda dan tertawa, hingga senja berada di ufuk barat.

Kala senja berada di ufuk Barat, tepat berada di tengah garis horizontal, aku mengatakan, "Kyunnie, aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku enggak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Aku enggak bisa pacaran sama kamu. Ada seseorang yang lebih pantas untukmu.."  
"Maksud kamu apa?"

Aku kemudian menarik nafas, dalam dan panjang. Menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, meskipun hatiku terluka. Sama seperti yang Kyunnie rasakan saat ini.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering menyakitimu. Aku tidak berhak mendapatkan cintamu. Kamu berhak mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku. Dia adalah wookie."

"wookie? Saudara kembarmu? Minnie chagi, cinta itu bukan bola, yang bisa kamu oper sesuka hatimu. Sekalipun, kepada saudara kembarmu!" Kyunnie marah besar.

**Hatiku semakin terluka. Aku menyadari, bahwa cinta memang bukanlah sebuah bola. Tapi demi kebahagiaan wookie, aku berharap, cintamu padaku seperti halnya sebuah bola. Sehingga cinta itu bisa dioper kepada wookie. Dan membuatnya bahagia.**

* * *

**Love isn't a ball.**

**~KyuMin is Real!~**

Setelah kejadian itu,wookie sudah tau semuanya. dia menangis sambil berlutut meminta maaf padaku . dia berfikir bahwa dialah yang menghancurkan hubungan ku dengan kyunnie.

"hikss.. hyung… mian.. jeongmal mianhae. Wookie enggak bermaksut bikin hyung sama kyu pisah. Hiks.. hyung.. maafin wookie"

"aniyo. Ini bukan salah kamu. Ini buat kebahagiaan mu nae dongsaeng. Hyung ikhlas kok"

Kupeluk wookie dengan erat. Tak sadar,bulir air mata kini mengalir dengan deras di pipiku. Melampiaskan semua perasaanku.

"mulut berkata ikhlas,tapi hatinya? Jangan egois min,kau harus memikirkan perasaan orang lain"

"kyu.. kyuhyun? Sejak kapan kau disini?" aku tersentak. Bagaimana tidak? Secara tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar ku.

"waeyo? Kau tak mau aku ada disini? Baiklah aku pergi. Annyeong!~"

"tunggu,kyu! Kau ini lelaki yang… aish benar-benar!" teriak wookie.

"ne wookie aku mengerti. Yasudah kau pergi dulu dari sini,aku ingin berbicara dengan hyung mu"

Wookie menuruti semua perkataan kyunnie. Dan kini kami berdua diam tanpa seorang pun berniat untuk mengeluarkan suara. Kyunnie perlahan menghampiri ku. Ia berlutut didepanku yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"aku mohon kamu ngerti keadaan. Disini bukan kamu aja yang sakit chagi.. wookie bilang dia hanya suka denganku,bukan berarti sayang.. neomu saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae"

Aku diam,menikmati sentuhan tangan kyu di rambutku. Ku tatap mata indah kyuhyun untuk mencari kebohongan disana. Namun tak tau siapa yang memulai,tetapi yang pasti saat ini bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Kyuhyun mulai memperdalam ciuman kami,menghisap bibir bawahku secara perlahan tanpa ada nafsu. Aku pun membalas ciumannya. Lama berciuman membuatku hampir kehabisan oksigen,ku tarik paksa bibirku.

"hah.. hah.. yak! kau memang berniat untuk membunuh ku eoh?"

"hahaha. Hey,kau belum mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa kau malah membalas ciuman ku?"

BLUSH.

Aku yakin pipiku sudah ada pelanginya (?) merah,memanas. Aish kyunnie membuatku malu!

"nado kyu,nado saranghaeyo"

Kyunnie tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang aku suka. Kyunnie memelukku erat,akupun membalasnya. Satu yang aku pelajari,bahwa kyunnie hanya mencintaiku.

**END.**

* * *

Gimana? Gaje ya? Haha-_- bikin ini sambil ngayalin kyumin pas lagi kissing scene lho *mupeng* *ngiler seember* mian for typo. Tadi nya jaerin mau berenti aja dari dunia per ff-an karena jaerin udah males ngetik-_-" tapi karena jaerin suka,jadi jaerin ga mau berenti #bletakplak. Jaerin ga akan pindah kok kemana-mana soalnya jaerin ga terlalu suka post ff di blog or fb.

Thanks For Review di ff sebelumnya :

**Lee EunGun** -** KyuLoveMin – rarachii - Cho Miku - ael - Singing bell – Hikari – cloud3024 – HaeHyuk - KyuKyu**

**Ada yang mau memberi tanggapan untuk hasil karya jaerin ini? :)**


End file.
